The Break Up
by Shiek 2
Summary: Caleb leaves Sarah for Tyler. Sarah can't accept it so she begins to plot her revenge with an old enemy. Warnings: Cussing, SLASH. Pairings: CalebTyler, PogueReid. Written for the worst witch. By the way I do accept writing challenges. wink wink XD
1. Sarah's revenge

I'm finally back! Gaw, I have a busy lifestyle! lol. Finally came up with a Caleb Tyler 'fic for you the worst witch!! Hope you enjoy and forgive me for it taking so damn long! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

"Sarah, we need to talk." Caleb said nerously, dreading what he was about to say to the blonde girl.

"Sure Caleb. About what?" Sarah asked smiling at him, having no idea the shocking news he was about to deliver to her.

"Um, well...you see..." Caleb trailed off working up the courage to get this over and done with.

"Just spit it out Caleb. You know you can tell me anything." Sarah said cocern etched in her expression. Caleb sighed deeply and mentally berated himself for letting things drag out this long.

"I'm breaking up with you." Caleb spat out. Sarah's eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"What?" She said dangerously low.

"I'm breaking up with you. There's someone else. Goodbye Sarah." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Caleb stopped and turned to face her slowly.

"What?" Caleb asked exasperated.

"At least tell me who it is. I deserve to know that much." Sarah demanded.

"It's Tyler. And I love him more than I ever loved you, you self centered bitch." Caleb growled stalking off. Sarah was left standing dumbfounded with her mouth gaping open. Sure she thought about herself more than Caleb, and was bossy and controlling in their relationship, but thats what all good girlfriends did, right? Still she couldn't believe Caleb left her for _Tyler_. He was the baby of the Covenant, younger than Sarah even, although Reid acted like he was the youngest most of the time. What could Tyler possibly offer to Caleb that she couldn't. She had the perfect body, the best grades, bright eyes and smile. She just couldn't understand why Caleb rejected her, and for Tyler of all people. She growled and stalked off swearing revenge on Caleb's boyfriend, Tyler Simms.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tyler sneezed loudly. He shrugged nonchalantly as the classes attention was directed toward him and went back to copying down notes. That is until Reid got one of his famous smirks.

"You know when you sneeze someone's usually talking about you. Or plotting to destroy you." Reid said.

"Planning to destroy me? Reid that's got nothing to do with sneezing." Tyler huffed.

"Oh really? Because you've had a blonde girl in the top row glaring at you the entire class period." Tyler whipped his head around and met Sarah's glare. Sarah's lips curled into a violent snarl. Tyler's eyes widened and he quickly turned back around. Reid looked back and observed the look Sarah was giving Tyler.

"Shit man. What did you do to her? Is this about Caleb breaking up with her to be with you?" Reid asked. Tyler nodded weakly.

"She's been acting that way all day and stalking me, memorizing my schedule. You don't really think she'll try to kill me do you?" Tyler asked Reid anxiously. Reid took one last look back at Sarah before giving his reply.

"I'm afraid so. And if she doesn't do that she'll at least try to ruin your reputation, which really isn't all that great since you hang around me, so my bet is she'd try to kill you. And I think that pencil she just snapped in half would agree with me."

"Well wooden pencils do break easily." Tyler said, he had been hoping Sarah would just move on after Caleb dumped her but that didn't seem to be the case.

"It was a mechanical one, Tyler." Tyler's shoulder's slumped in worry and defeat.

"What am I going to do Reid? After class she's sure to follow me."

"Don't worry baby boy, I've got your back. I'll hold her off while you make a break for it."

"You act like you've done this sort of thing before." Tyler commented looking at suspiciously.

"I have. Many times. I thought you would've learned thats my area of profession by now. But..."

"But?" Tyler asked grinning from ear to ear.

"But I haven't done it since me and Pogue have been together. Happy now?" Reid huffed indignantly.

"Very."

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Tyler was out the door. Sarah tried to follow after him but her attempts were futile as Reid stood in her way.

"Hi Sarah. How was your day today?" Reid asked stalling for time for Tyler's escape.

"It was fine Reid. Please move. I have a Chemistry term paper due tomorrow and I would like to get a start on it."

"Come on Sarah. We all know that's a lie." Said a deep voice from behind her. She quickly turned and saw Caleb there.

"Caleb! I was just telling Reid how great my day was. Wasn't I Reid?" She said forcing a smile on her face. Reid rolled his eyes and snorted loudly, recieving a glare from Reid.

"Stay away from Tyler, Sarah."

"No! You stay away from _him_ or else I'll tell the world about your little Covenant." Again Reid snorted.

"Don't you think we've planned ahead Sarah? We aren't as stupid as you think we are. Your already bound to the Covenant by a spell, preventing you from telling anyone about the Sons of Ipswich, the power, or Chase." Reid said glaring at her.

"Come on Reid. We've gotta go find out where Ty went." Caleb said leaving with Reid following closely behind him. Reid turned one last time and stuck his tongue out at Sarah childishly then disappeared into the hallway. Sarah was left standing there with her fists clenched and shaking angrily at her sides.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Later that night Sarah was in her dorm room alone plotting Tyler's demise. Kate was off somewhere with another boy, Sarah didn't really care she had more important things to worry about like her revenge and how she was going to manage to carry it out.

"I could spread nasty gossip about him around the school but that's not a good enough humiliation for him. What should I do?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"Maybe I could help with that." A voice said. Sarah looked around wildly, no one else was in here and she knew she locked the door.

"W-Who's there?" She asked nervously. A harsh chuckle resonated from the corner.

"Just me." Was the reply. Sarah watched as a figure stepped out of a corner shrouded in shadow by the dimly lit room. She was met with Chase's brown eyes and malicious smirk.

**A/N**: So how was it? Should I continue or no? I know I've brought Chase into play into some of my other 'fics but I mean come on! Sarah can't pull off a full scale revenge all by herself right? Reviewing is not required but it is greatly appreciated, for if you don't I'll attack you with a volleyball, and if you do you get cookies!. -evil cackle- Hope you liked it the worst witch! If you didn't I can always make up another one! By the way I came up with a Papa Roach fanfic while I was daydreaming on my trip to Branson while being stuck in traffic, but I don't know if we can post things like that, so if you know please tell me! XD


	2. Step 1

Updating this 'fic! Huzzah! Thankies to the worstwitch for kicking me off my lazy rump to write the second chapter! Unfortunately I'm sick. DX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

"Chase." Sarah said jumping up from her position on the bed and backing away from him slightly. Chase chuckled and stepped closer to her.

"No need to be afraid Sarah. We both want the same thing, don't we?"

"We both want to destroy Tyler and his little friends."

"How did you know?!" Sarah asked, beginning to panic as Chase moved closer and closer to her.

"Because I knew sooner or later Caleb would leave you to be with one of them. Now do you want my help or not?" Chase asked impatiently.

"I accept your help, but the one I want to really suffer is Tyler but Reid is always watching over him." Sarah said recalling earlier when Reid had stopped her from going after Tyler.

"Then we'll just have to get Reid out of the way first then." Chase said eyes glinting with malice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o**

Reid sighed deeply as he walked back to the dorm room he and Tyler shared. Tyler and Caleb were out watching some movie and Pogue was getting his bike fixed, so he was all alone tonight. He opened the door and entered the room, throwing his bag on his bed. He quickly changed his clothes from the uniform they were forced to wear to his usual baggy clothes. When he was done he felt arms snake around his slim waist. He jumped and tried to turn to see who's hold he was in, but the arms held him firmly in place.

"Stop struggling or I'll be forced to hurt you." A familar voice breathed in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Chase." Reid ground out with disgust.

"The one and only." He said chuckling darkly.

"Well obviously Caleb didn't kill you, but why are you back now?!"

"I'm helping a certain blonde girl get revenge on Tyler, and your in the way."

"So glad I could do my job." Reid replied sarcastically. He began struggling to get out of Chase's hold.

"Don't worry we're going to have lots of fun." Chase breathed in his ear, making Reid's struggles double.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o**

Tyler was enjoying the movie with Caleb when his cell phone began to vibrate. It was a rule Caleb had enforced after Chase's assault on the Covenant, they had to leave their cell phones on all the time and carry them with them everywhere, including the movies. He answered it as quietly as possible, getting up and exiting the theater with Caleb hot on his heels.

"Tyler. It's me Pogue. Listen Chase is back and Reid's in the hospital and just please get down here as soon as you can." Pogue pleaded, his voice sounding as if he had been crying recently.

"Okay Pogue. Just hold on me and Caleb are on our way." Tyler said hanging up.

"Chase is back and Reid's in the hospital, Pogue needs us down there now." Tyler said to Caleb's confused and concerned expression.

"But I killed him!" Caleb yelled as they ran towards Tyler's hummer.

"Apparently not." Tyler said as they slid into the vehicle and sped off.

**o-o-oo---o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Tyler and Caleb arrived they say Pogue with his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Pogue! How's Reid?! Is he alright?!" Caleb asked worriedly as he and Tyler sat down next to the sorrowful boy.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything yet. He hasn't even come out of the emergency room yet."

"How did you find him?" Tyler asked gently while rubbing soothing circles on his friends back.

"I came to see him after I finished working on my bike and found him beaten and bloody, with Chase standing over him." Pogue said disdain and disgust dripping from his voice as he said Chase's name. Suddenly the emergency room doors opened and one of Reid's doctors came out, looking for Pogue, who had come in with Reid. She approached him swiftly.

"Are you Mr. Parry?" She asked politely.

"Yes. How's Reid? Is he alright?!" Pogue asked beginning to panic at the doctors sorrowful expression.

"Your friends alive but I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

**A/N: **Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Another cliffy! Mwahahaha! Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you liked the new chapter! Please review!!

To those who reviewed last time: Thanks a bunch!!! You all can have yummylicious chocolate chip cookies and those yummy pretzel stick thingys. OMG those things are SO good! XD


End file.
